<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clarity is a beautiful thing by interested_dasey_shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151331">clarity is a beautiful thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper'>interested_dasey_shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of total clarity are rare. when Derek gets his first one, what will he do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clarity is a beautiful thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place shortly after Date with Derek.</p>
<p>This is much lighter. It is a like a retro piece. During the time that The dasey community was kinda anti Sam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was perfectly clear now. Derek understood exactly what happen. Why he made up the male code and why he was fighting Casey and Sam becoming a couple. He now understood. He knew <em>exactly</em> what to do. The only question when is the right time to act.</p><hr/>
<p>The right time ended up being about 3 weeks into their relationship. Casey and sam have gotten into a big fight. I am sure they broke up. I decide to do it today. Dad and Nora are on a weekend getaway and the kids our sleeping over at friends houses. Its just me and Casey. Just me and my over dramatic, Grade grubbing, klutzy step sister. I walk to her door and take a deep breath. I walk in without knocking she is on her bed reading.</p>
<p>“I have finally figured it out.” I Say. She glares up at me.</p>
<p>“Derek! Don’t you know how to knock” she huffs. I knock on her door.</p>
<p>“better. Now would like to know about my revelation?” I ask.</p>
<p>“i was doing something else.” Casey retorts</p>
<p>I walk over and take her book out of her hand and throw it into the hallway.</p>
<p>“Der-ek” she yells and punches me in the chest. She tries to get up put I hold her still.</p>
<p>“trust me what I have to say is much more important then your book.” She is squirming in my hold but I don’t let go.</p>
<p>“fine just tell and then go” she hisses at me. I let her go and sit on her bed.</p>
<p>“i finally figured out the real reason why I don’t want you and sam together. Well more like half figure out and half stop fighting it.”</p>
<p>she gives me a confused look</p>
<p>“Im jealous”</p>
<p>“what”</p>
<p>“yeah I am jealous that the person I like is with someone who is not me. ”</p>
<p>Casey’s mouth opens up and she just looks at me for a moment</p>
<p>“are you ok” I ask. Usually Casey isn’t quiet.</p>
<p>“yeah I am just surprised. but this explains everything.” She pauses. she put her hands on my shoulders. “i just want to let you know that I support you. Its the 21 century. Derek it is ok to be gay.” She says with a small smile.</p>
<p>Gay? Gay! You got to be kidding me. She can’t be that dense right know. hell she is the smartest person I know. (although I don't think I will admit that)</p>
<p>“for someone smart you can be really dense at times. I know that it is fine to be gay” my dad wouldn’t have taught me other wise “but I am not gay.” I sigh.</p>
<p>“what do you mean you said-“ she does say anything else because I lean in and kiss her. We kiss for a few seconds before she breaks it off.</p>
<p>“what the hell are you doing!” She shouts. she moves away.</p>
<p>“kissing the girl I like” I say. Her eyes go big.</p>
<p>“but you hate me. You insult and prank me all the time” she sputters.</p>
<p>“I could never hate you”</p>
<p>“your actions speak other wise” she huffs.</p>
<p>“Space case think about it. You are my step sister. I shouldn’t want you but I do . I guess that is my punishment for breaking a lot of girls hearts. Wanting the girl I can’t have. This didn’t occur right away. When I first meet you even though I thought you weren’t my type I couldn’t seem to get you out of my mind. Then at the wedding I saw you and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. Thats why I didn’t accept you as being part of my family. I was so upset. I knew from the day you tried to get my room that you were special. and I know that you are the kind of girl guys look for but never find: smart, beautiful, feisty, caring. The fact that you can be a klutz doesn’t change that. But I couldn’t have you so I was frustrated. I was mean to you because I knew if I was nice to you then soon or later I would start to flirt. And a part of me didn’t want to except the feelings because I didn't realize how much liked you.” I take a breath “so I fought with you every chance I got. Actually I kinda enjoy our fights. Your attention is on me and you look quite hot angry”</p>
<p>“well I guess that explain why you never want to agree with me on anything. Wait… you think I'm hot?”</p>
<p>I nod</p>
<p>“well who would have thought the great Derek Venturi has feeling for me.” she responses with<br/>
a smile.</p>
<p>“your a very lucky girl.” I say with a smirk</p>
<p>She just rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“so I'm assuming you don’t hate me” I ask</p>
<p>“well at first yes. I thought you were nothing but an egotistical jerk. But I guess after living with you for a couple of months I realize you aren’t so bad. They way you are with marti. You can’t be so bad. It took me a while to admit that there was a good guy deep in you. The pranks certainly didn’t help.” She stops for a second “and if im being a a little honest I do harbor a bit of a crush on you. Kinda pissed me off that I had a crush on the guy that lives to ruin my life”</p>
<p>“while I do like riling you and running your day, I wouldn’t want to ruin your life.” she smiles and I leaning to kiss her but she pulls away “Case, whats wrong now?” I ask. This is starting to get frustrating.</p>
<p>“Derek we can’t do this. We’re family. We are brother and sister. That is all we can be” she says solemnly</p>
<p>“Princess, we are step brother and step sister. We are not actually related. Step sibling can even get married” I say.</p>
<p>“but what if mom and George have a kid. Then we will share a sibling.” She response but she is not as confident. I think I am wearing her down. Usually I don’t work this hard for girls but, and this is a first, Casey is worth it.</p>
<p>“no we would share a half sibling. It will Make things weird but it doesn’t make it wrong.”</p>
<p>“we share a family” she tries to reason</p>
<p>“but we don’t share parents. My parents are George and abby Venturi and yours are Nora and Dennis, Dennis right,” she nods “ MacDonald. My dad never adopted you and your mom never adopted me. There is nothing wrong with our relationship. Unconventional yes but hey it is the 21st century” I say with a smirk. Before she has the chance to respond I again lean in and kiss her. She responds after a few seconds. It is tender at first but becomes passionate. I deepen the kiss We end up on her bed. I have wanted to make out with Casey on her bed for awhile now. I just didn’t want to admit it. We we come up for air I proceed to kiss he along her jaw and here neck why my hands do some thing I have always wanted to do. I grab her very nice ass.</p>
<p>“Derek !” She gasps</p>
<p>“i have always wanted to do that.” I say huskily. I then proceed to kiss her again</p>
<p>“ohh Derek… what about…. What about our parents” she says in between kisses.</p>
<p>“we shouldn’t tell them.” Casey gives me a look and I realize that came out wrong. “I mean not now. think about they may not like the fact we are dating under their roof. They could try to separate us and don’t want that. And even if they don’t separate us they will never leave us alone. I know they will accept it at some point but I rather it not be awkward until college. plus if they get romantic weekends, then we do too."I wiggle my eyebrows and casey blushes a little bit. "And I doubt your mom will want you to date me. My record isn’t that great”. Nora would probably throw a vase at me.</p>
<p>“Derek you won’t break my heart right” Casey asks with a sad face.</p>
<p>“i couldn’t if I try” I sing song. She slaps me. I don’t think she is in the mood for 70’s songs.</p>
<p>“Der-ek”</p>
<p>“someone is not a fan of sir Elton John”</p>
<p>“im serious Derek” she pouts.</p>
<p>“Casey, any other girl that would have been an I don’t know. But your the kind of girl that ever guy looks for. I may not be as smart as you spacey but I'm not going to lose you. But it will be hard. There are so many ways I could ruin this but I will give it my best. you are worth my all” Casey still looks concern “I will make you a promise. I will not date anyone else as a cover. Thats right no more girls. Just you.” quite frankly along as I have casey don't anyone else. although I won't tell her <em>that</em> yet. don't want her to think I'm a sap.</p>
<p>“thanks that make me feel better”</p>
<p>“anytime princess. your my girlfriend now” I say. She smiles and I start kissing her again. The phone rings She breaks off the kiss an and sits up. But I start to kiss here bare midriff. I love that. Her stomach is so tone. Her skin is so soft. I can’t get enough of it. Plus I like how she squirms a little when I kiss her stomach.</p>
<p>“hello… hey sam... Good. So why are you calling… oh well it nice that you realize I was right. It took you long enough…. Im sorry sam but I don’t want to get back together” Casey speaks into the phone. I smile. I wish could she my best friend’s face.</p>
<p>“why not. Well I am with somebody else…. Who. I Don’t think you want to know who…. Fine I tried to warn you. are you siting down... fine don't break open your head. I am with Derek…. Sam stop laugh…. It is true. 15 minutes ago you best friend told me he likes me and right now he is kissing my midriff as I talk to you” Casey is smiling as she says the last part. She covers the bottom of the phone. “he wants to talk to you” I grab the phone but stay in my position in between Casey’s legs and prop my self with my elbows on her stomach</p>
<p>“hey sam”</p>
<p>“<em>dude really. Casey and I aren’t even broken up for 24 hours and your already shoving your tongue down her throat.</em>”</p>
<p>“well actually right now I am caressing her stomach. Hey you broke up with her. What was I just suppose to let you get away with that mistake.” I retort</p>
<p>“<em>your unbelievable</em>”</p>
<p>“i am also dating Casey now. And had you not been so stupid and broken up with her it could be you right now making out with her.”</p>
<p>“<em>you guys won’t last a week.</em>”</p>
<p>“you know my dad once said that you can ether take it like a man or throw a fit. Your throwing a fit. I excepted more from you” with that sam hangs up</p>
<p>“Well that could have gone better” I sigh. I pull Casey down closes to me.</p>
<p>“and I doubt when Emily finds out it will be great. Is this really worth it. You just lost your best friend and I probably will lose mine” casey mumbles into my hair. I look into her eyes</p>
<p>“yes it is. I don’t care about sam. He will get over it eventually. I could lose a hundred best friends and it wouldn’t matter as long as I have you.” Casey still looks down “it will get easier for you”</p>
<p>“how”</p>
<p>“your Derek Venturi’s girlfriend. You will get the honor of wear my practice jersey at games and my leather jacket sometimes.” I say with a smirk but she isn’t convinced “nobody is going to pick on my girlfriend. You will be popular by association which will allow people to get to know you and realize you just as good as anyone else. And if Emily is a good person then she will understand. Alright. You can do this.” She smiles at this and we kiss again. 

“i glad being your girlfriend will have many benefits.” Casey teases between kisses. </p>
<p>

 I really enjoy kissing her. Who knew she was such a good kisser. We end up making out for the rest of the night. We even get to second base. which I of course enjoy. I even get to take off her shirt and bra so I can kiss her breasts. Very nice round breast by the way with perfect nipples. What can say? Im a breast man. Although Casey has made me a leg guy as well with her nice dancers legs. Although I do take her to my room. My bed is more comfortable. She wraps her legs and arms around me like a octopus. We must have been a sight: her naked from the waist up and me without a shirt. One of the best nights I have had in a while. I must say I am bit supposed casey let it get that hot but well I have always been able to persuade her. not to mention by the sounds of her moans she clearly enjoyed it. 

if I learn anything today its is one thing: clarity is a beautiful thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well there is my contribution to the Derek steals Casey away form sam cliche. (although he didn't really steal her since they were broken up) An they lived happily ever after. well as much as you can get with those two. now casey was kinda harsh to sam but hey it was a bad fight. worst than Derek and casey.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>